


Characters As The Major Arcana Tarot Cards: Jessica/Kara Version.

by bliphany



Series: Jessica Lives AU [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliphany/pseuds/bliphany
Summary: Tumblr posthereI made acanon versionearlier this year, and anyone who thinks I won’t make one for these two is wrong. :pAll words are referenced or cited from these tarot sites:xxxx





	Characters As The Major Arcana Tarot Cards: Jessica/Kara Version.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post [here](http://bliphany.tumblr.com/post/173132798749/characters-as-the-major-arcana-tarot-cards)
> 
> I made a [canon version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230879) earlier this year, and anyone who thinks I won’t make one for these two is wrong. :p
> 
> All words are referenced or cited from these tarot sites: [x](http://www.ata-tarot.com/resource/cards/) [x](https://tarotelements.com/tarot-card-meanings/major-arcana/) [x](https://www.biddytarot.com/tarot-card-meanings/major-arcana/) [x](https://www.tarot.com/tarot/cards)

****

****

****

 

**Characters as The Major Arcana Tarot Cards: Jessica/Kara version**

**Kara Stanton: The Tower (Catastrophe. Sudden change. Revelation.)**  

> The number 16. The lightning strikes down the ambitions they've built on false premises and allows them a glimpse of the truth. They can revert to the self-defeating Devil or reach for The Star to learn that the real strength lies not in some false belief system but within themselves and their relationship with the Universe. They could be liberated. With any destruction there comes creation - awakening, inspiration, and freedom.

**Jessica Arndt: The Star (Hope. Cosmic blessing. Doctor/Nurse.)**  

> The number 17. They light the way when all hopes seem lost. Unlike the lightning of The Tower, their light is a soft glow that warms and comforts, rather than burning and destroying. They represent the freedom to be one's self. They've been through hard times, and now they desire to rediscover a sense of meaning in life and to honor the person who they truly are or want to be.

**Relationship:**  

> Both of their energies come from the same place in the sky. The light of The Tower destroys the false path one was following, and then the gentler light of The Star leads them to the right path. While The Tower makes one lose everything to be truly free, The Star shows that one has really lost nothing, except perhaps the sight of the path to enlightenment.


End file.
